The legend of the Rider
by HunterZIM
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old boy with a talking alien robot for a motorcycle meets the king of darkness and is forced to meet the spirit of hell fire and judgement... The Ghost Rider. Allrights reserved to transformers prime and marvel comics. Jack x Arcee fan fic
1. The deal

Jack was in the garage of his house as he started to clean his blue motorcycle. Jack is 16 years old and lives with his mom in the state of Nevada in a small town called Jasper. She was currently working late because of her position as a nurse. Jack began to scrub the head light, cleaning off all the dirt that covered it.

"You know you don't have to do this every week Jack." It said. Wait did it just talk.

"Oh, then I guess I'll stop and just leave you unfinished Arcee." Jack said with a playful tone.

"Don't push it." She said. Jack chuckled and continued to clean her. He finished rinsing her off and started to dry her. As Jack went over the body of her vehicle mode, he noticed something stuck next to her exhaust pipe.

"What's this?" He asked grabbing a hold of it.

"What is it?" Arcee asked a little worried that she might have gotten a tracking device stuck to her from a decepticon. Jack got it out and saw it was nothing to worry about.

"Oh it's nothing Cee. Just a lava rock." He said. Arcee let out a sigh of relief. Jack wiped it with his thumb and blew off the dirt, seeing his breath in the process. Jack then became confused and exhaled, seeing it again. "That's... odd." He said.

"Something wrong?" Arcee asked.

"I can see my breath when I breathe out." He said.

"That's weird. It's the middle of August." She replied. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Nice bike." A voice said. Jack turned to see a man in a full black trench coat and a black fedora. He also had a black cane with a sliver skull on top. He started walking towards him staring at Arcee in her vehicle mode. "Very, very nice." He said as he put both of his hands on his cane as he faced Arcee.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked. The man then looked at jack.

"What's your name son?" He asked.

"Jack, Jack Darby." Jack responded.

"Jack... well Jack. I'm new in town, and I hear that you have friend that is very, very sick." He said facing him.

"Yeah, Miko. She's been sick for a while. Almost a month actually." He explained. "The doctor said that she has a bad case of summer flu."

"Mhm, that's sounds terrible." He said. The man took a step towards Jack. "What if I told you. That I know a way that could help her." He explained. Jack heard this and couldn't believe it. Arcee listened to everything. She had high suspicions about this man and didn't trust him one bit. "Think about it Jack. Your friends, Miko and Raph. All of you back together again enjoying your days together." He said as he circled both Jack and Arcee. Jack was debating and wanted Miko to get better. He promised Bulkhead that she would.

"What would it take?" He asked. The man looked up as if he was thinking.

"Let's see." He said as he fished for something out of his trench coat. "It would take... your soul." He said as he pulled out some sort of scroll. Jack grabbed it and took as a metaphor thinking that it was going to cost a lot. He unrolled and started to read it. But before he could, his thumb got caught and cut open. A drop of blood then hit the part where someone writes there signature.

"Damn, sorry." Jack apologized. The man then grabbed the contract and rolled it up.

"Oh, that will be all." He said. The man looked at jack and his eyes were on fire. Suddenly Jack woke up in his bed panting. He placed his hands on head from a massive head ache. Jack slowly got out of bed and stood up. He then smelt something. It smelled like, sausage. Jack quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen. "Morning mom." He called.

"Good morning Jack, did you hear that Miko is feeling better." She said after giving him a plate of sausage, eggs, and toast. Jack then looked at her surprised.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, Miko's Doctor gave her some medicine to take overnight and she's able to go to school now." Mrs. Darby explained setting his lunch next to him. Jack sat there eating as he listened to what she said. 'Could it be from that guy last night.' He thought. Jack sat there thinking as he ate. He was then pulled from his thoughts when Mrs. Darby came next to him.

"Are you okay Jack? You look concerned." She asked worried for her son.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Just surprised is all." Jack said. June smiled.

"Alright well I have to head to work. I'll see you after school. Love you." She said walking out.

"Bye mom, love you too." He called. Jack finished his breakfast and grabbed his backpack and lunch for school. He then went into the garage where Arcee was sitting and put on his helmet.

"Hey jack." She called.

"What's up Cee?" Jack asked.

"Do you remember anything last night?" She asked. After jack cut his thumb, everything became a blur and she couldn't remember anything last night.

"No. After he looked at me like that, I just woke up in my bed. I can't remember anything after that." He explained.

"Maybe we're just over thinking this and it was probably a coincidence." She said backing up into the road and turning onto the street.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He replied. They finally made it to school and saw a yellow muscle car with a green truck next to it. Arcee then parked in between them.

"Hey Bulk, Bee. How's it going?" Jack asked as he got off.

"Not much, Miko and Raph are waiting for you inside." The green truck known as Bulkhead said. Then a series of beeps were made from the yellow muscle car known as Bumblebee.

"Alright well we'll see you guys later." Jack said as he walked towards the school as the bell rang.

"Glad to see that everything is back to normal." Bulkhead said. Arcee watched as jack entered the building and disappeared. Bulkhead and Bee started to drive away from the parking lot.

"I'm not so sure Bulkhead." She said to herself. Arcee then started to follow them. After some time the school day had ended and Jack, Miko, and Raph was seen walking out.

"Hey Jack, do you got work today?" Raph asked.

"No the building is going through remodeling so the the burger joint is closed for a while." He replied.

"Alright! The three musketeers are back together!" Miko said excitedly. They all laughed together. Someone then shoved Jack down and saw that it was the local bully Vince. Instead of his classic green jacket, he was wearing a custom black leather jacket with yellow flames going from the bottom of the sleeves to a little bit below his elbows. Think if his car's paint job was on his jacket

"Move it loser." He said. As he walked to his car with Sierra and her friend waiting for him.

"As always, still a cocky bastard as ever." He said standing up.

"You guys want to run to the park since the autobots won't be here for another few hours?" Raph asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said. They then started to cross the street. Suddenly a tire on a car blew out causing it to speed up and become out of control. Jack saw it coming towards Miko and Raph. His instincts then kicked in.

"Guys watch out!" Jack then ran over to them and pushed them out of the way of the car. Sadly the same could not be said for him as he was hit with full on force and rolled over the top. Jacks body then hit the ground and was covered in blood and bruises. Miko and Raph ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" Raph shouted hysterically. Miko quickly dialed the police.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator said on the other line.

in Jacks mind*

Jack started to open his eyes as he was in some sort of open space. It was completely dark but he could clearly see himself.

"Hello. Is anyone here." He called as his voice echoed.

"Did you really think there wouldn't be a price?" A voice said. Jack turned around to see the man that he saw last night walking towards him. Why was he here, what did he want, what did he mean by a price.

"What I mean is the deal you made to get your friend better." He said. Jack stared it home with disbelief. How did this man know what he was thinking. Now he wanted answers.

"Who are you." Jack demanded.

"Well I guess you expected me to look like this." He said as flames went over him and changed him. He had red skin with black hair, a tuxedo, and red horns. "But I figured this was to much like Halloween, so I went with this." He said as he turned back to his original look. Jack stared in horror at what was in front of him.

"Y-You're. The devil?" He asked.

"The devil, the morning star, Satin, Lucifer. But I prefer Mephisto." He said.

"Why are you here?! I didn't do anything wrong!" He shouted while trembling.

"You made the deal Jack. I would heal your friend, in return it costed your soul." He explained. Jack became confused until he remembered last night. The scroll he gave him was actually a contract which Jack accidentally signed with his own blood. He made a deal with the devil. Jack saw this and soon realized his fate.

"So what now? I go to hell?" He asked.

"Oh no Jack. I need you alive boy." He said. "There's some business I need you to take care of. It seems that someone has left my domain to try and take over the world and make it the new hell. I want you to find him and destroy him." He explained. Jack didn't want any part of this. He didn't want to kill anyone.

"No! I'm not doing anything for you!" Jack shouted.

"You don't have a choice." The devil said. He then lifted his cane and slammed it against the ground. Causing a flash of light.

Jasper hospital*

Jack laid in a hospital bed with multiple stitches and bruises. June, Raph, and Miko all sat by his side. Raph sat there trying to comfort June as she cried. Suddenly Agent Fowler came in.

"Miko, what happened?!" He asked worried.

"I don't know. We were walking across the road to head to the park. Then all of the sudden me and Raph were pushed and we turn to see Jack get hit by an out of control car." She explained hysterically. Agent Fowler stared at Jack, seeing the damage done to him. A doctor then came into the room to check his vitals.

"Is my son going to be alright?" June asked worried. The doctor then stared at her like he asked him a bizarre question.

"Alright? Mrs. Darby, you're son is lucky to still be alive." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Agent Fowler asked.

"The car that went out of control was coming at him more than 60 to 70 miles per hour. That would kill someone indefinitely." He explained. "You're son is, very... very lucky to be alive." Jack then suddenly rose up and gasped for air, making everyone jump in the process. He then started to pant heavily as if he saw a ghost. June instantly hugged him.

"Oh jack, I'm so glad you're OK!" She cried as she hugged him. Everyone stared at him relieved that he was alright. Only thing is that he's not alright. He is very much not alright. Jack didn't look at anyone as he stared at nothing.

'I... I can't believe it. I made a deal with the devil.' He thought to himself.

Mech hideout.*

One of the soldiers of the mech soldiers was crouched down behind a turned over table. While holding onto his weapon, the soldier panted frantically. He began to slowly look over and see all of his fallen comrades. Or... rather what was left of them. Man other soldiers were laying dead, left as a withering husk. There skin was blue and were slim to the bone. There eyes were gone, left empty as if they were bottomless pits. The living soldier aimed around trying to find what ever it was that killed them. He tried to steady his breathing but it came to no avail. Hand then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him out. It was a man with slick black hair, his skin giving off a blue tent. He also wore all black.

This man looked behind the soldier and saw something. It looked like robotics but highly more advanced. He then looked back at the soldier.

"What exactly were you trying to do here?" The man asked.

"We. Were... trying to build our own transformer." The soldier explained. The man holding was now interested. "A race of... alien robots known as. Cybertronians, came to earth. Fighting each other. Once we found out about them, we stole parts and equipment from dead bodies to build our own." The mech soldier choked out. This dark figure then placed down the soldier. Letting him go.

"I don't suppose you have a boss you work for?" The man asked.

"We did. But Silas has been missing ever sense. Nobody's heard anything. So we presumed he's dead." The soldier explained.

"Well now you have a new one. You work for me now. If there is anyone that's still alive, get them working." The dark figure demanded. By the tone of his voice, the soldier knew he had no other choice. It was other work or have your head ripped off.

"Yes sir." The soldier said. He then picked up his weapon and began to walk into the base. The man then turned around to see a pile of dirt began to rise and form a body.

"Hello Gressil." The man said.

"Why are you here?" Gressil demanded. He also saw a pool of water also form.

"Wallow." The man said.

"And what do you want from us?" Wallow asked while whipping is eye of his face. Reshaping a new one.

"I've come for the contract of San Venganza." The man said. Gressil and Wallow stared at him. "Legend has it that it was stolen and buried in a grave yard near here. And now you're going to help me find it." After he said that a figure made of wind quickly came towards them and landed next to Wallow.

"Abigor." The man said.

"And when we find it. Then what?" Abigor asked.

"Then we'll take this world... One city." He then leaned over to a corps next to his ear. "...At a time."

"Blackheart!" A voice shouted. Everyone turns to see Mephisto standing there with in his attire when he met Jack. Blackheart then began to laugh. "What the hell are you doing here." Mephisto demanded.

"It's my time now, old man." Blackheart insulted.

"You're time will come, but not now." Mephisto said.

"We both know that you can't harm me here. I'm not like you. I've never fallen. I Never will." Blackheart said with a smile.

"I may not have power over you in this world. But my rider does." Blackhearts smile then dropped.

"The Ghost Rider?" He asked. "You're favorite creation? The power of hellfire wasted on a pathetic human? If you had trusted me... if you would have given me what was rightfully mine-"

"It's all mine. Until the end of days." Mephisto said. Blackheart didn't like that one bit.

"Go ahead. Send the rider. I'll bury him. And then I'll bury you... father." He said. Mephisto then disappeared and Blackheart was left with Gressil, Wallow, and Abidor.

"First we need to take care of these Cybertronians." Blackheart said.


	2. New look, Different Jack

Arcee was walking through an abandoned missile silo which is now the autobot secret base. She had a gloomy and depressed look on her face.

 _'Scrap. If I had been there, Jack wouldn't have gotten into that accident.'_ She thought. Arcee made it to the main control room. Ratchet on the computer as always, Optimus was helping Bulkhead and Bumblebee bring in energon from an energon mine. She didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to leave and see if Jack was alright. Arcee then walked over to the ground bridge. "Ratchet, can you bridge me to Jack's house?" She ask with a low tone. Ratchet was fixing to open it until he was stopped by Optimus.

"Arcee, I can sense that something troubles you. What is wrong?" He asked. She didn't want to talk about it but she knows she can't keep anything a secret with Optimus around. Arcee sighed in defeat.

"Jack, He... He was hit by an out of control vehicle." She said. Everything became silent as Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee turned to them with both shocked and worried expressions. Optimus was worried the most however, as much as Arcee did. Jack was like a son to Optimus. He, Miko, and Raph had done so much for the autobots. "Is he-"

"The doctors said he was lucky to be alive." She said. That got them to relax a little. They were glad he was alright but were still very worried.

"That is just... just terrible." Ratchet said leaning over the computer.

"I bet his mom, Miko, and Raph are taking it much harder than we are." Bulkhead said looking to the ground. Bumblebee then chimes in with a few beeps.

"Bumblebee is right. It is best if you go and check on Jack yourself. He will need all the support he can receive." Optimus said. Arcee smiled and nodded. The ground bridge was opened and Arcee transformed, heading through the ground bridge. She then arrived in the parking garage of the Darby residents. After the bridge closed, the door to inside came open as June stepped through.

"Oh, thank goodness it's you Arcee." She said calming down.

"Hey June. Is Jack alright?" Arcee asked.

"Yes, the doctor said that he was clear to go home so I had him go to bed and see if he can get some rest." June explained. It stayed quiet for almost half a minute.

"I'm sorry June. That accident would've never happened if I was there, but I wasn't." Arcee said hating herself.

"I don't blame you for what happened Arcee. You have your own business to take care of along with keeping my son safe. I would never count that against you. I know you would never let Jack get hurt." June explained. Arcee started to brighten up after what June said.

"Thank you June. I promise to never let Jack get hurt ever again." She declared.

"I know you wouldn't. Goodnight Arcee." June said as she left.

"Goodnight June." Arcee said. She then went into stasis. As the morning sun began to shine, Jack woke up groggily from the experience of getting hit by a car and waking up in a hospital bed. But it couldn't be to bad though. That's when he started to get a call from his phone.

"Hello." He answered.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be able to find a way to check up on you." Arcee commented. Jack smiled at the remark.

"Hey Cee." He said exhausted.

"Primus, you sound like slag. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit sore. I won't be able to go to school for awhile but after some time I'll be up and walking again." He explained.

"As long as you're safe, I'm satisfied." She said.

"Thanks Cee." He replied.

"Jack, before you go. I want to say thank you. You've been there to help me through everything. Clifjumper's death and Arachnid crash landing on earth. I want to thank you for all of it. And I promise to always have your back." She explained. Jack smiled brightly at her words. Nothing but truth was said.

"Thanks Arcee. And the same goes for you." He responded.

"All right, well get some rest." She said before hanging up. Jack then laid his head down, relaxed as he started to drift back to sleep. During a two week time period, Jack was able to move after five days. He was able to go to school and work for at least a week. But the restaurant then closed for a while do to repairs from old building materials and faulty wiring. After the last day of these two weeks jack was out of the boot and able to walk on his own. It was Friday morning and Jack started to get ready for school. Instead of his usual long sleeve shirt and jeans, he decided to do something different. Jack put on a black shirt, black leather jacket and pants, and black combat boots. He then came out and entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom." He called.

"Good morning Jack. I've got an early shift tomorrow but I left you some breakfast in the fridg-." June was stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Jacks attire. That when she remembered something from before Jack was born. His father wore something close to that when she went on a date with him. Jack noticed his mothers silence and began to worry.

"Mom? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's just... you look so much like your father." She said with a smile and tears in her eyes. Jack then became even more worried.

"Do I need to change out of it?" He asked.

"No, it took me by surprise is all." She explained. Jack could see that she was upset. His father had died in a terrible accident and that he wanted to come home and see his family. But he never got that chance. Jack then walked up to his mother and hugged lovingly. June returned the hug.

"I love you mom." He whispered.

"I love you too Jack." She replied. They soon said their goodbyes and June left for work. Jack then grabbed his backpack and entered the garage.

"Well someone wants to look fresh." Arcee commented on Jacks outfit. Jack smiled and got on Arcee. "So did something happen between you and June?" She asked.

"No, it's just... she said I looked like my dad." He said calmly.

"Oh." Was all she could say. It was a sensitive subject to talk about she didn't say anything.

"Hey Cee." He called. "Thanks for what you said two weeks ago. To be honest you were the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Me and my mom have had to deal with the pain of losing my dad. My terrible job and Vince don't really help at all. But I want to say thank you for coming into my life." He said. Arcee didn't know what to say. She started to feel kind of warm because of his words. Her spark also started to over heat.

"Thanks Jack." She said. And they were off. As they were pulling up, Jack could see Bulkhead and Bumblebee while Miko and Raph waited for Jack. When they pulled into the parking lot, they were confused by who was with Arcee until Jack pulled off his helmet.

"Woah, Jack. Liking the new look." Bulkhead complimented.

"Yeah, Jack. Who knew you could pull off the biker look." Miko said taking a picture.

"Thanks guys. I just found this in my closet so I decided to change it up." He said. The trio then began to walk inside. On there way, Jack started to notice everyone staring at him. Most of the girls though started to swoon over him and the guys were surprised by the outfit. Arcee saw this. he didn't like the fact that all of the sudden he's being hit on by every girl in the school just because he put on a different pair of clothes after getting into an accident.

"I can't believe this. He changes into something different after getting into an accident and everyone acts like he just defeated Unicron." She said with angered tone. That's when Bumblebee stepped in with his beeps.

"Yeah, Arcee. It sounds like you might be getting a little jealous." Bulkhead said in joking tone. If Arcee was human, you would see her embarrassment clear as day.

"I'm not jealous. I-I just don't understand how some humans can be so small minded." She said before driving off after everyone had entered the building. Bulkhead and Bee were left.

"She's definitely jealous." Bulkhead said with a laugh. Bee made a beeping sound that was similar to a laugh. Another school day had ended and it was finally the weekend. Jack, Miko, and Raph were seen walking outside.

"Alright! We're now part of the cool kids group!" Miko said with joy.

"As long as I don't have to deal with Vince, I'm fine with it." Jack said. Everyone could agree with that. As if it was staged, that's when something grabbed grabbed his shoulder and threw it around.

"Listen here Darby, just because everyone likes you doesn't make you cool. You're still a bunch of losers." Vince said. Jack didn't look impressed.

"Listen dougebag. If you've got something worth saying, then say it. Otherwise, leave us be." He said. As soon as he turned around, he grabbed Miko and Raph. Leading them towards Arcee and the others. That's when Bee did his beeps.

"Bee wants to know what happened." Raph said.

"It's nothing really. Just the usual jerk Vince." Jack said casually as he got on to Arcee.

"I would give up so much energon, just to see him get socked in the face." Bulkhead said.

"Don't we all." Arcee replied. They were then off to the base. After entering, Jack was greeted with the smell of cool air and metal. Some rusted, some not. He did always like coming to the base. It was like a second home to him. He then got off of Arcee as she transformed. The trio of humans then went to there usual spot, a coach with a tv and a couple of video games and movies.

"Jack." A voice called. Jack looked to see Optimus walking over to them with a smile on his face. "It is good to see you again. Are you feeling up to standards?" He said.

"Well, other than a few sore spots. Nothing else seems to be different." He replied.

"What exactly happened? Arcee explained to us that you were in an accident but never told us what happened." Ratchet asked.

"There was a tire that busted on a car and it was headed straight for Miko and Raph. I pushed them out of the way and I ended up being on the receiving end. Next thing I know, I wake up in a hospital bed." He explained trying to leave out as much of Mephistopheles as possible. That explanation caused Ratchet to feel worse.

"I couldn't even imagine..." he said as he turned away. There was a small moment of silence until it was interrupted by Agent Fowler coming out of the elevator.

"Prime! We've got a serious issue!" He said. That's when he noticed Jack in a different outfit. "Jack?! Glad to see you're okay. And what's with the outfit?" He asked. Jack shrugged.

"Found it in my closet so I figured I'd try something different." He explained.

"Anyways, early today we were getting a transmission of an S.O.S call. It seems megaton decided to have an afternoon destruction spree because they said that giant robots were attacking them." He explained. He gave them coordinates to the distress call.

"Jack, Miko, Raph. I would like your assistance in this mission. We don't know what could the decepticons be looking for." Optimus requested.

"You can count on us Optimus." Jack said. Everyone then pared with their respected partners.

"Autobots, Roll out!" Optimus called. They then drove through the ground bridge. The Autobots arrived at what looked like a military base. Rusty sheds and armory's. Everything was covered in dust in dirt. They started to scan the area.

"Optimus. We'll head inside and see if there's anything we can find." Jack said as Miko and Raph followed.

"Understood. Contact us if you find anything." Optimus responded.

"Jack." Arcee called. He turned to see her calm but concerned. "Just... try to be careful in there." She said. Jack smiled.

"Don't worry Cee. I will." The trio then went inside. Arcee rejoined team prime.

"You see anything Bee?" She asked. Bee then used his beeps that sounded like he was confused. "There's gotta be something, keep looking." She said.

"Rider..." a deep voice whispered as it echoed. Arcee turned around looking into the desert, but there wasn't anything there.

"Something isn't right." She said to herself.


	3. “Back To Hell”

Jack walked down the halls of the abandoned military base. He insisted that they split up so they could find what ever the decepticons are looking for. Or at least find a clue to what they found. The only problem is that it's completely untouched. Like if it hasn't been used in years. Something didn't add up, and Jack started to get the feeling that this was planned. He walked further in an entered a room that was like a mechanics shop. Possibly where they fixing busted military vehicles. He saw old rusted tools, busted parts and exhaust pipes.

"Something isn't right." He said to himself. That's when he started to get this weird feeling. Jack looked at his hands. They were getting hot, like turning red hot. He found a sink and walked over to it in hopes of running water. Luckily enough there was just a little left as he soaked his hands in cold water. Jack pulled them out and but they were still red as steam came off of them and made a sizzling sound.

"Rider..." a voice whispered. Jack looked down the hallway he came from to see a person standing there. It was too dark to see their face but by their outline, Jack knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want Mephistopheles?! I told you I'm not killing anyone for you!" He said as he walked towards him. Before he reached the door way, Mephistopheles disappeared. Jack stopped and looked around. Voices started to whisper.

"Blackheart... destroy Blackheart." They said. He was suddenly thrown back and into the air. When he hit the ground with his back side up, he slid across the floor for a few feet. That's when he felt it again. The heat. Only it wasn't just his hands. His entire body began to become hot. Smoke started to come out of his eyes as he struggled to stand up. He started to become hotter and hotter. The bottom of his boots were on fire and left flaming boot prints each time he took a step. It was difficult for him to move as this happened.

"Raugh. Ahh." He shouted as his body became even more hot. He then placed his hands on his head as he reared back and screamed at the top of his lungs. It then went from screams to criminally insane laughter. Fire then started to come out of his body as his skin burned as if it was paper. He laughed menacingly as this continued. More of his skin began to burn off. His bones began to show beneath and his skull becoming bare. His laughing had stopped as his clothing stayed intact as every piece of his skin was burn off. All that was left was skeleton engulfed in flames.

with the autobots*

"Optimus, this is Ratchet. Come in." Ratchet called from the base.

"Go ahead ratchet." Optimus responded.

"I've scanned the area of the military base. There hasn't been any decepticon active there or near the area. That base has actually been untouched for years." Ratchet explained. That's when the rest of team Prime came back.

"Have you found anything?" Prime asked.

"Nothing. This place is as active as a scraplet in the arctic." Bulkhead said.

"Could Fowler have given us the wrong coordinates?" Optimus asked ratchet.

"I started to wonder that too but I analyzed the distress signal. It was actually being sent from another location made to look like if it was from the base." Ratchet explained.

"Then that means." Arcee started.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE AUTOBOTS!!" A voice shouted. Team Prime looked around to see multiple soldiers surrounding them.

"Scrap! It's mech! They lead us into a trap!" Bulkhead shouted as they got ready to fight.

"Hold it alien! Make wrong move and they die!" One shouted as he brought both Miko and Raph out with their hands zip tied behind there back.

"Miko! Raph!" Bulkhead called. Bumblebee started to panic. Arcee didn't show it but she started to panic as well because Jack wasn't with them

"Calm your self Bumblebee. We will free our friends. Stand down." Optimus ordered. The autobots then put away their weapons. A mech soldier then placed his index and middle finger to his ear.

"Sir, we have then surrounded." He said. The soldier went back to aiming at team Prime as a man dressed in black appeared out of nowhere. His skin gave off a blue tent to it. He stared at the autobots and smiled.

"I didn't think it was possible. And here I am in front of a group living robots." He said with a strange voice.

"Who are you. And what do you want with our friends." Optimus said.

"I have no need for them. What I want is to get you out of my way." He said walking towards Miko and Raph. "I'm looking for the contract of San Venganza. I will use it to turn this world into the new hell. But you are currently in my way. And I will not stand for it. So I will give a choice. Either you leave this world. Or they die" He then looked over to Raph and Miko. And looked back at the autobots. "And by the way. I am Blackheart." He finished. The autobots weren't sure of what to do. Could they possibly have to leave in order to make sure they stay safe.

"Wait, something's missing." A soldier said walking up to the kids. Blackheart then looked over to him. "Where's the third one." He said.

"What do you mean." Blackheart demanded.

"There's alway three kids with the autobots. There's only two here." The soldier said.

"DRRAAAAUUUUGHHHH!!!!!" A blood curdling roar was made. Everyone looked, all except for Blackheart was filled with horror as they saw an ignited skeleton wearing black biker clothing. He walked closer towards the group and stopped. Blackheart chuckled as he clapped a few times and walked towards the rider. He then stopped and left his hands apart.

"Looking for someone?" He asked sarcastically. The rider then pointed at Blackheart.

"Back. To. Hell." He said with a deep demonic voice.

"Jack?" Arcee whispered to herself.

"We're not going to have a meaningful conversation now, are we?" Blackheart asked.

"You're going down." The rider said putting his hand to the side.

"I don't think so." Blackheart said. A giant wind cloud then grabbed the rider and threw him into chains that had a hook at the end. The rider sat there hanging as the flames turned to smoke and disappeared. "Hahahahahahaha." Blackheart laughed. The riders flames then came back and Blackheart's smile faded. The rider then ripped the chains off, landed on the ground, and removed them from around his neck. The rider began to walk towards Blackheart until he stepped into a water puddle and couldn't move his foot. He looked down to see that something had grabbed his foot and started to come out was a person with sharp teeth. Before he could do anything, the rider was hit with a large military truck and pinned up against the wall as sparks came out of the vehicle. A person got out of the truck and dirt fell off of him. The man popped his neck.

"He ain't so tuff." Gressil said as he walked towards Blackheart and the others.

"Hey. Dirtbag." A voice said as something grabbed Gressil's shoulder. Gressil turned to see the rider but was then thrown back as he got punched in the face. That's when the rider found a good use for the chains as Gressil slowly looked at him. The rider connected the two hooks together and loosened his grip to where some of the chain slid out of his hands and the chains were on fire.

"Have mercy." Gressil whimpered.

"Sorry. All out of mercy." The rider said. He then disconnected the hooks and extended the chains out. Using them like whips and swung them towards Gressil. They rapped around him and the hooks stuck into both of his collar bones. Gressil screamed in pain as he felt his body begin turning to stone.

"HELP ME!" He begged but Blackheart and the other two were gone. Gressil then became a statue of rock. The rider then broke it, causing it to become several tiny little pieces.

"Let's get out of here! Grab the hostages!" A mech soldier ordered. Two of them started to run over to Raph and Miko but were quickly incinerated by the chain whips of the rider. The rider then went behind Raph and Miko, and quickly broke the zip ties with his chain whips. The two then ran for the autobots. The rider then retracted the chain whips as they wrapped around his arms and the hooks grabbed a hold of the chains. Mech quickly left and the rider watched as they either flew or drove off.

"Jack?" A voice said. The rider responded by looking at team Prime. That's when he saw Arcee. The rider then whistled as if he was calling something. That's when Arcee felt it.

"Gaugh!" She shouted in pain as she grabbed her head.

"Arcee, What is wrong?!" Optimus asked as he came to her side.

"My head. It's like he's controlling me. Telling me to." She couldn't finish as she transformed into her vehicle mode and drove over to the rider. The rider then placed his hands on the seat.

"RRAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!!" He roared as Arcees body began to change. She screamed in agony as the metal begin to shift and turn. Her exhaust pipe became curated and the back had spikes along the side. Her paint job began to turn into a rusted chrome color. It looked melted and burnt. The front where her head light was turned into a metal vulture skull with flames in the sockets and the bearings connected to the wheels turned into large chains. The wheels themselves were then ignited and completely on fire. Once the transformation was complete, the rider got on to Arcee. He looked over at team Prime once more as he saw there shocked expressions. He then faced forward.

"Ahh hahahaha." He laughed as he drove off with immense speed.

"Optimus. Optimus, come in." Ratchet called.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge. And what ever you do, do not loose Arcees signal." Optimus ordered.

"Did something happened to her?" Ratchet asked.

"To both her and Jack. I don't know why, but they are not themselves anymore." Optimus explained as a ground bridge was opened for them.

back with the rider*

The ghost rider drove in the vast dirt and found a high way in front. He then got on and drove with a fire trail behind him. After passing a sign, the rider started to enter a large city. It was quiet though due to the fact that it was late at night. As he was driving along the road, he heard screams. The rider got off and saw a man try to rob a woman. The robber also had a knife to her throat.

"Just give me the damn bag!" He shouted.

"RRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHH!" The rider roared. It caught the attention of both the attacker and the victim. The rider stepped down over the ledge. He then nudged his head to the right. The woman looked at her attacker and back at the rider.

"Thank you." She said before she ran off. All that was left was the attacker.

"You! Guilty!" He said while pointing at the crook. The rider walked over to him and lifted him up against the wall by his shirt and jacket collar. "Look into my eyes!" He said. The crook then stabbed the rider in the shoulder. But it had no effect as the rider simply looked at where he got stabbed. The crook pulled the knife out and the blade melted. "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent." The rider said. The crook started to get this immense feeling in himself. "Feel their pain!" The riders eye sockets then created a swirling vortex of fire as they pierce both his eyes and his soul. Giving the crook ever lasting pain of what he did to those innocent victims. After it was finished, the crooks eyes were burnt and turned to rock. He fell to the ground and blinked one last time as his body became lifeless and his soul is sentenced to eternal damnation.

After awhile the rider returned to the road and started to leave the city. After driving several miles on the highway in the vast open desert, he passed a sign saying jasper was 150 miles out. As they pulled close to jasper, day started to come close and Arcees engine started to act up. Causing the rider to roll into a graveyard. After Arcee stopped, the rider fell off as if he was weak. The morning sun began to rise up. Arcees body then slowly went back to normal. She then transformed to her robot mode and panted as she looked around wide eyed. She was exhausted, almost immediately going into stasis. Arcee then saw the rider on the ground, making this noise that sounded like he was in pain.

"Jack. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. The rider then got on his hands and knees as he screamed and shouted in pain. Skin started to form on his body. His voice reverting back to Jack. He began crawling as he screamed in pain. Jack then dropped to the ground when he stopped in front of a grave. Arcee looked and read the name on it. _"Marcus Darby"_ It said. That's when a shovel hit the ground. Both Jack and Arcee look to see a man wearing a small old cowboy hat around his 50's or 60's, holding on to the shovel as he stared at Jack. Possibly the caretaker.

"Morning bone head." He said with a southern accent. He then spat out chewing tobacco to his left. Jack then hit the ground and passed out. The caretaker then looked over at Arcee. She could see his hair and facial hair as white as snow.

"P-please. Help him." She begged. The caretaker then looked down back at Jack.

"Go ahead into shed and get some rest. I got a bed for him." He said pointing behind him. Arcee looked to see it and looked back at the caretaker.

"Thank you." She said. She slowly moved to the shed as the caretaker picked up jack and took him to a little shack. Arcee entered the shed and laid down, slowly going into stasis.

at the autobot base*

"Ratchet. Have you been able to get a trace on them?" Optimus asked.

"I'm trying to find them but after you came through the ground bridge, the signal just... disappeared. I haven't been able to find them since." Ratchet said. Optimus then looked over to see Mrs. Darby panicking while Miko and Raph tried to calm her down.

"First the accident. Now this. What has happened to my son?" She asked herself worriedly.

"We will find them Mrs. Darby. That I swear on it." Optimus said. That's when Agent Fowler came in.

"Prime! What in the name of Uncle Sam happened out there!" He shouted.

"We were led into a trap by mech. It seems they now follow under the command of man named Blackheart." Optimus explained. That's when Fowler got to thinking.

"Well this Blackheart character must have some connection to this supposed undead vigilante. It's all over the news of some sort of skeleton on fire riding a motorcycle." He explained. That's when he pulled up a news feed.

"I'm Sara Michaels and I'm standing here live to talk about the recent events that happened during the night. Reports of a man that was on fire while driving a motorcycle spreads across the internet. Police are also investigating a possible religious attack with a man that was poisoned by large amounts of sulfur. We also have the witness that experienced this event. Can you tell us exactly what happened last night?" She asked the woman that was attacked.

"I was on my way home from work when this man held a knife to my throat as he tried to rob me. That's when we heard this bloodcurdling roar to see... I wouldn't describe it as a person but rather. A skeleton that was on fire." She finished.

"A skeleton?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Bone, teeth, and everything. Like you said, his entire body was on fire but it was a skeleton in biker clothing." The woman explained. That's when the video cut off the large screen.

"So not only mech is back but now we have some sort of lunatic that's a pyromaniac. We need to find him and put an end to-. Wait, where's Jack?" Agent Fowler asked. That's when team Prime had to explain everything.

"Agent Fowler. Mrs. Darby. I'm afraid that your mythical vigilante... is none other than Jack and Arcee." Optimus explained.


	4. The truth revealed

Everything was black at first. A bright light was then seen as color started to appear. Jack's vision was blurry at first but it started to become clear and more focused. He looked to see himself in some sort of shack with a window that had colored panned glass. His body was covered in sweat and his clothes were still on him. He looked around and saw five metal cups on a night stand next to him. One by one he quickly grabbed them, drank the water, and threw them aside. When he got to the last cup, Jack looked around to get more of an awareness of the place he was in. Jack then got up started to walk towards a door. Pushing it open, the bright sun greeted him in the most painful way. After his vision focused, Jack looked around to see himself in a cemetery.

He then saw a man in his 50's or 60's, wearing an old cowboy hat and vest. Leaning on a shovel while staring at a grave. Possibly the caretaker. He then slowly made his way over to him. The caretaker then looked up and saw Jack walking towards him.

"You alright?" He asked in his southern accent.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Feels like my skull is on fire, but I'm fine. Thanks for the water. Have you seen my bike?" Jack responded. The caretaker then smiled as if he was going to laugh. "What? Did I say something funny?" Jack asked.

"Odd... it's over there in the shed. And I've already seen it transform." The caretaker said. Jack then stared at him a second. He then looked back at the shed and back at the caretaker.

"Right... well, thanks again." Jack said turning towards the shed.

"She does." The caretaker called. Jack then turned back around.

"What?" He asked.

"You're wondering if your girlfriend looks normal? She does. And last night did happen... and it will happen again." The caretaker said. Jack then looked at him skeptically.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Question is... who are you?" The caretaker responded. Jack then began to walk away. "You're the rider. The ghost rider!" The caretaker called. Jack looked at him and looked back. "Get use to it kid. It gets a lot easier from there if you do." He said with a laugh. Jack made it to the shed and opened the door. He saw Arcee in stasis. The sun hit her armor, making all of the colors on her reveal themselves. Jack smiled as his heart started to flutter.

 _'The sun makes her look even more beautiful.'_ He thought. As much as he wanted to stand there and enjoy her beauty. They needed to be back. Everything is going to be hectic once they return to the autobot base. Jack drank the water from the last cup and set it to the side. He then walked over to Arcee and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cee, wake up. We've got to get moving." He whispered. Arcee slowly opened her eyes to see Jack in front of her. She then slowly sat up and stretched a little.

"Hey partner. You feeling okay?" She asked. Jack smiled and nodded in response. She then smiled back. "Well we better head back. Primus knows how much of an ear full we're going to get." She said. They both than go out and walked over to an area where Arcee could transform into her vehicle mode.

"What do you think you plan on doing?" The caretaker asked. Arcee then transformed.

"I'm going to head back home and get out of this nightmare before it gets bad." Jack said getting on.

"It's already to late for that kid." The caretaker called. Jack and Arcee then started to drive off. "It only got worse ever since you made that deal!" He shouted. That got them to stop real quick. Jack then turned and stared at the caretaker and he stared back.

Mech base*

"Sir we looked through the entire database and it turns out that the cemetery your looking for was moved but the location is left unknown." A Mech soldier said to Blackheart as he walked down the hall.

"Then who would know?" Blackheart questioned. The soldier then looked at the tablet and tapped on it a few times.

"Saint bibles church. Down in Roswell New Mexico." He said handing it to Blackheart. Blackheart took it, seeing a GPS location and images of a large church.

"Very well. Have a transport set and ready to move. And don't let anything slow down the project." He said. They then walked up to a glass wall and on the other side was a room with technicians putting together something. Tons of welding and wiring. What could they possibly be doing.

back with Jack, Arcee, and the caretaker*

Jack was sitting in a chair with the caretaker sitting behind him, observing Jack's left shoulder. There was a stab wound in the back from a knife. The caretaker was also getting a needle and thread to stitch it. Arcee sat next to them, listening to there conversation.

"The rider is the devils bounty hunter. Does the devils deeds whenever necessary." The caretaker said as he finished threading the needle. "Sterilize that." He said handing it to Jack. Jack then grabbed it and dipped the needle in a small pot of hot water. He then gave it back to the caretaker. "So what happened here?" The caretaker asked.

"Some punk. Tried robbing a woman. Then I... did this thing." He said as he started to recall something. During the time the crook was dying, Jack could see all the things he had done. All of the innocent victims he brought pain and suffering. "I could see all of the pain he brought onto others, and... I guess I used it against him." Jack said.

"The Penance Stare." The caretaker said. Jack then looked back at him. "The riders greatest weapon. The see'r of souls. Brings pain and suffering to all who have done evil. Every generation the rider is passed on through the deal made by the devil. To punish those for there dark doings and submit to the devils bidding." He explained.

"So what's this got to deal with Blackheart?" Jack asked. Now that got the caretakers attention.

"Blackheart?" He then leaned over to look at him. "He sent you after Blackheart?" The caretaker asked. Jack nodded in response.

"Who is he?" Jack asked.

"Only the worse type of hell to be unleashed. The spawn of the devil. Has everything the devil has. Only it's strengths. Blackheart and Mephistopheles have been at each other's throats ever since. Always disagreeing, fighting for his own greed. Blackheart wanted to rule hell but Mephistopheles denied him of it. Everything got worse from there when he wanted to make earth the new hell." The caretaker said as he finished stitching Jack's shoulder. Jack then rolled his shoulder arm.

"Alright, thanks. It's good to know that I'm the devils bounty hunter and that I have to kill a spoiled brat." He said getting up and walking out.

"Why'd you do it?" The caretaker asked as soon as Jack got outside. "Why'd you make the deal?" He asked again. Jack then turned towards.

"I wanted to help my friend. It was unintentional because my thumb got caught on it but and I made the deal. I was worried, everyone was. There was a possibility that it could progress and possibly kill her. And that's why I did it." He said. Arcee was shocked to her this. She knew that Miko was sick but they didn't tell them that it was possibly going to kill her.

"And what did you get out of it?" The caretaker asked. Jack stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Broken bones and a night in the hospital." He said. Arcee had finally transformed and left. After driving down the highway for sometime, Acree started to pull over on and go off road. She then drove into a hidden area.

"Jack. Could you please get off?" She asked and Jack did. She then transformed. "Jack, why didn't you tell us that Miko's condition was that bad?" She asked. Jack then looked down in defeat. He couldn't hide it any longer.

"We didn't want you or the others to worry." He said. Arcee was now wondering who else knew. "Me, Raph, Mom, and Agent Fowler knew about her condition... and if we told you and everyone else. We were afraid that it could affect you and the rest of the autobots. And everyone knows how much stress my accident put you guys. Adding Miko to the list would only make it worse, so we kept it a secret." He explained.

"You didn't want us to have more stress as it is." She said.

"I'm sorry Cee." Jack apologized.

"Don't be." She said. Jack looked up surprised at her. "You did what you thought was best and wanted us to not panic. You always put everyone before you. And that is what makes you good hearted Jack." She said. Jack couldn't believe what she just said. He was at a loss. That's when jack did the unthinkable and quickly kissed Arcee. Arcee was shocked by this but didn't want it to stop. So she gave in and kissed back. They finally pulled away from each other. They then started to head back. On the drive, Jack started to get a headache and feel dizzy. They had finally made it, and they prepared themselves for what was coming. So they walked inside to here talking.

"I still don't understand how that's possible. I mean how can a 16 year old kid turn into a flaming skeleton." Agent Fowler said.

"Sometimes you can't base everything on facts." Jack said as both him and Arcee walked into the command area. Everyone became shocked as they saw them. June instantly ran up to Jack and hugged him.

"Thank god you're okay. You have a lot to explain." She demand.

"I will. Right now I need something to make my head stop hurting." He said as he went up to their usual to see a coffee maker. He went to up to it and grabbed the pot. They're were paper cups next to it. Jack stared at the cups. Then he looked at the pot. He then looked at the cups, then back at the pot. Looked at the cups, and back at the pot. What he did next shocker everyone because Jack started to drink coffee straight out of the pot. He then stopped and wiped his mouth. He then saw everyone staring at him shocked. "What?" He said.

"That was a freshly made pot Jack." Agent Fowler said.

"Really? Didn't feel that hot to me." Jack said.

"Perhaps we should run a diagnostic on you." Ratchet said. He then pulled out his scanner and aimed it at him. Once he turned it on, Jack felt the light him and instantly moved out of the way. Dropping the pot in the process, causing it to shatter. He was breathing heavily and looked around at everybody as if he was having a panic attack.

"The rider... the light... it doesn't like... the light... he only operates in the darkness." Jack said panting heavily.

"Jack, who is this rider?" Optimus asked.

"He's referring to the Ghost Rider." Arcee said. Everyone turned to see her plugging in a cord in the back of her head and it started to play her memory from when the caretaker explained the purpose of the rider and why everything is happening to it ended on them leaving the cemetery. Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw.

"You made the deal... to help me?" Miko asked. Everyone then looked at Jack.

"Yeah. And if it meant helping my friends and family. I'd do it all over again." He said. He then smiled at then. Because of that, everyone started to feel a little better. Suddenly jack started feel in pain. He then sat on the floor as he got a splitting headache.

"Jack, What's wrong?" Raph asked. Jack started panting heavily.

"The rider... he can sense him... Blackheart's on the move... he's still looking for the contract of San Venganza." He said.


	5. “Nice Jacket”

"So let me get this straight... You made a deal with this Mephistopheles character by getting your thumb caught while reading it. Which caused a drop of your blood to hit the paper and that sealed it?" Agent Fowler asked.

"I can't put it any clearer than that. He convinced me and I got caught." Jack responded. Agent Fowler breathed out heavily as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I honestly don't know what to say to this." He said.

"I do. Jack why would you do something like this, I thought I taught you better than that?" June asked.

"He made it so convincing mom, and I made a promise that I would make sure that she was better. We all know it was possible she could die." He said. Jack did have a point but it still didn't give him leeway to start talking to random people who turned out to be the devil and sell his soul.

"Let us discuss this another time. It would be wise to send them home and let them rest from this experience." Optimus suggested. So the humans were then sent home to hopefully recover from this experience. Two days had passed and Jack has been doing research, trying to obtain a better grasp on the power of the ghost rider. The most he's done was conjure flames with one hand without having to turn into a skeleton so it's progress at its best. Everything was actuality still the same. Jack, Miko, and Raph go to school, see the occasional bully Vince. Though it wasn't for long because he left for a family vacation. The four day weekend was here and the trio of friends were in the autobot base. Raph and Miko were on the couch while Jack stood beside.

"Photoshop." Jack said as they saw an image of a supposed UFO sighting on a conspiracy website. Raph scrolled down. "Kid in a costume." He said on another picture. Raph scrolled down again. "Honestly, they need to do a better job at this if they really want this to be convincing." Jack said unimpressed while he took a drink of coffee. Raph scrolled down once more and they all saw a picture of Bulkhead in his vehicle mode. The window had a red circle around it with a zoom in view of the window. "Uh, we got a live one." Jack called.

"What do you mean by that?" Ratchet asked.

"Remember that conspiracy website we told you about?" Raph asked.

"Ok, who is it this time?" Arcee asked with a bored expression.

"Bulk." Miko responded as she watched the picture get replaced with something else.

"And... done." Raph said.

"To be honest, I think we could make a killing off of this." Miko said.

"Well if Agent Fowler is up for it, he could possibly give us a job for military coveru-" he was stopped short for there was another image that was taken from inside a vehicle. It was Jack when he was the ghost rider with a fire trail left behind. Raph and Miko looked up at Jack with concern. He was still at first, but turned and walked away. Ratchet's detectors suddenly went off.

"We've got a massive energon spike in New Mexico. Decepticons may be active." Ratchet said. That's when it got Jack's attention.

 _'That's where Blackheart is going'_ He said as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Jack where are you going?" Miko called out.

"I'm going to New Mexico. Blackheart's going to be there and I know I'm the only one that can stop him." Jack said.

"Jack." Optimus called to him. Jack then stopped and looked. "I understand that you're concerned for everyone and your duty to detain this Blackheart. But for your safety, we cannot allow you to go. We are unsure of what will come of this event." Optimus explained. Jack wanted to say something but he couldn't. Arcee watched Optimus walk away from Jack as the ground bridge opened.

"Alright, the coordinates are set and you'll be at least close to- Arcee where are you going." Everyone looked to see the bot walking away from the group. She then stopped and stared at the floor. Arcee then sighed.

"Optimus... I swore to never disobey any order given to me from a Prime." She trailed. That's when she walked over to Jack and picked him up as she walked back over to the ground bridge. She walked past the others and got in front of the group. "But I'm sorry. Jack is going with us." She said as she placed him down and transformed formed into her vehicle mode. Jack then got on. "We don't have a choice." The pair then sped off and disappeared into the green vortex.

"Optimus, surely you're not going to let this go." Ratchet said. It was quiet as the green vortex continued to glow.

"I'm afraid that I must old friend. As Arcee said. They have no choice but to go." Optimus said. He then stood in front of the group. "Autobots, Roll out." He ordered. They all transformed and drove through the ground bridge. Meanwhile with Arcee and Jack, they had made it outside of Roswell. Jack got off and stared at the town.

"You go ahead and see if you can find anything. I'm heading back to deal with the cons." Arcee said.

"Alright, be careful Arcee." He said. He was about to leave until a hand grabbed his shoulder. Jack turned to see Arcee's hologram Sadie. She then pulled Jack close and kissed him. Jack was taken back by this because it was her Sadie hologram but gave in, placing his hands on her hips. They pulled apart and laid their heads on each other.

"You better come back to me in one piece, understand." She said.

"I will. Trust me." He responded. Arcee let him go and drove off into the distance. Jack then turned back around towards the town of Roswell. "Okay Blackheart... where are you?" He said. Back with the Autobots, they had located themselves up on a vantage point. They looked down at the mine to see the Decepticons have already begun to scavenge it with Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout. The Autobots heard noise behind them and looked to see Arcee joining the fight.

"Jack's in Roswell, trying to find anything on Blackheart. What do we got with the cons?" She asked.

"Grunt work extracting the energon from the mine. Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave are running the play." Bulkhead explained. Bumblebee then looked at Optimus and did his buzz and beeps.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, you two will maneuver down and find a closer position to flank them. Bulkhead, you, Ratchet and I will be them main attacking force." Optimus explained. Bumblebee and Arcee then made their way down without be detected. Taking cover behind a large boulder.

"Lord Megatron, it seems the troupes have found an extension to the mine. Giving us more energon to harvest." Starscream said.

"Continue mining! I want every shard of energon aboard the Nemesis before the Autobots arrive!" Megatron ordered.

"Too late Megatron!" A voice called out. Blue energon bolts began to fly around as Vehicons started to hit the ground. Megatron looked to see Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet charging at them while firing their blasters.

"The Autobots are here, ATTACK!" Megatron ordered. The Decepticons then charged after the Autobots. Leaving an opening for Arcee and Bumblebee to enter the mine.

 ***Saint Bibles Church***

Blackheart was inside the cathedral as he kneeled in front of a large row of candles. The doors to the church opened and closed as a priest walked in.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." He said. Blackheart then turned around and looked at the priest. "I've sinned a lot." He finished.

 ***Back with the Autobots***

Arcee kicked a Vehicon and knocked him down. Putting him offline in the process. One tried to come up behind her but Bee stepped in and blasted it.

"Thanks bee. Let's head out and meet back up with the others." She said. They both transformed and raced out of the mine. Optimus and Megatron met with a clash of fist and Starscream would Jump in to attack Optimus. Bulkhead fought Soundwave as Ratchet took on Knockout. More Vehicons began to charge and join the fight but were quickly stopped by Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Surrender Megatron! This battle is over!" Optimus said.

"That is what you think Prime, but I have a special gift for your second in command!" Megatron shouted as he threw Optimus back. Megatron turned and fired his fusion cannon at Arcee. The femme quickly dodged and prepared to fire back. But someone then kicked her, making Arcee roll forward.

"It's been too long Arcee." An all to familiar voice said. Arcee widened her optics in shock and utter fear.

"No." She said to herself. She quickly turned to see a black and sliver femme with a Decepticon logo. "Arachnid." Arcee said.

 ***Back in Roswell***

"Where's the contract of San Venganza!" Blackheart demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The priest said.

"Don't lie to me! You've been protecting it all these years, sworn to secrecy." Blackheart said.

"Sworn to keep it from the likes of you!" The priest said. Suddenly the lights behind them slowly faded dark.

"There's an old saying: "Raise no more devils than you can lay down." My father raised one too many." Blackheart said. The priest then held onto the necklace wrapped around his hand as a cross hanged off of it, silently praying. Blackheart screeched as his skin started to change to a darker shade of blue and his eyes turned black. His mouth gaining a demonic row of teeth.

 ***with Jack***

Jack walked around the streets of Roswell, hoping to find something of where Blackheart was. Jack could sense that he was here but where exactly is the question. All of a sudden, Jack started to get this overwhelming feeling within himself. It felt similar to when he first transformed. That's when he started to realize. The rider wanted out, it can sense evil close to it. Jack went down to one knee has he heavily breathed. Walking past him was a boy around his age or younger. He noticed Jack and walked over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Well if Isn't Darby." Someone called out.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jack said. He looked to his left to see the one and only Vince. But there was someone with him. More like a group of people to be exact. Jack tried to get up and contain himself but the rider did not resist. Vince then handed what looked like money to the person to his left. The group then walked towards jack as he groaned from the pain he was feeling.

"You really think you can escape me Darby. You may act like you're a big shot in Jasper but here you're nothing but a monkey in a cage!" Vince said.

"Vince... I don't want to fight right now hahah." Jack started to laugh as it gained a somewhat demonic tone.

"Well that's too bad. Because you're fighting anyway!" Vince said as he punched jack in the gut. Jack's laugh became louder as Vince and the thugs grabbed Jack. "Nice jacket." He said sarcastically. They then threw him to the ground and started beat and kick him to the ground. The kid that was with Jack stepped in and grabbed Vince.

"Stop, leave him alone!" He said.

"Get lost loser!" Vince said while back handing the boy. He then went back to pummeling Jack. Suddenly a bright orange and yellow light appeared.

"DDRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGHHH!" The rider roared as he launched all of the men that was on top of him off. The rider lowered his head and dropped his arms as he let out a noise that sounded like an exhale. He then locked his skeletal fingers together and popped them. Vince started to lean up as his body ached. He was going to make Jack regret ever doing that. He looked up and his face filled with extreme horror. He didn't see Jack, but an inferno skeleton in biker clothing, slowly walking towards him. Vince was trembling with fear as his breathing became unsteady from panicking. Once the rider was close, he grabbed Vince by the collar of his shirt and jacket and lifted him up. The specter then turned to his right to see his jacket torn at the shoulder. He then turned back to Vince and eyed him up and down. Vince quickly glanced at himself and looked back at the rider.

"Nice. Jacket." He said. The rider dropped Vince. "Very nice." The specter said as he zipped up his new jacket with a new set of gloves. He then heard a shinck sound and looked to his right to see three metal spikes coming out of the shoulder. He looked to his left and got the same result. The rider lifted his arm and clenched his fist. The gloves had tiny spikes pop out from the knuckles to his forearm. Flames started to come out from underneath the gloves and up to his elbow from where Vince had it designed. Armored vehicles then appeared and Mech soldiers started to exit the vehicles.

"There he is, open fire!" One shouted. A Mech soldier then started to fire at the rider. The bullets flying at high speeds. The rider then turned and raised an open palm at the bullets and they instantly melted and collected in his hand. The rider then clenched his fist and moved his arm back, as if he was going to throw something. The rider swung forward and a large spread of melted metal shot out and hit all of the Mech soldiers. Killing them in an instant. He started to walk out of the alley way but all of the sudden stopped he then turned around and pointed at something.

"You." He said. The rider pointed at the boy that helped him. He was shaking in fear as she stood against the wall. Hoping she wouldn't be next. "Innocent." The rider said. He then turned back around and walked away. The boy then hit the ground as he fainted.

 ***with the Autobots***

Arcee was thrown into a rock wall and hit the ground. Arachnid began to walk closer to her.

"What happened Arcee? You use to be quiet the pray but now you're acting as if your completely powerless." She taunted.

"Shut your mouth you MONSTER!" Arcee shouted at the end as she went to throw a punch. Acrees punch was blocked and arachnid kneed Arcee mid her mid section. Arcee then went to the ground, struggling to keep herself up. As arachnid stood there she looked down at Arcee, a little disappointed by there fight. She then shook her head.

"Honestly I thought you would put up a better fight. I guess not." She said. "Oh well. Insectacons, get rid of her." She ordered. A bunch of bug like Cybertonians appeared a came close to her. Arachnid was going to let them just finish her off and be done with it but decided to stand watch her suffer. The Insectacons were about to attack but they started to hear a noise from her. She started shaking as the noise started to become a bit louder.

"Heheheheheh." Arcee was laughing. She was laughing. Arachnid was taken back by this as was everyone else. She slowly started to stand up but was struggling because of her laughter. "Hhahahahahahahah!!" She continued to laugh as her voice started to change a little. Arachnid then recollected her thoughts.

"What are you standing there for, finish her!" She ordered. The Insecticons then went in to attack. Suddenly a bright flash was set off as the Insecticons were thrown back. Everyone looked to see a nightmarish Arcee as the blue armor on her body changed and looked like a chrome that was burnt and melted. The pink accented pieces of armor on her helm, arms, and legs were engulfed in flames. Her hands looked like metallic bony claws. Her optics had fire breathing out as her mouth on her face plate was sinister and demonic with jagged teeth.

"RRAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!" She roared to the sky. The Insecticons were overwhelmed with fear but they were determined to not fail their queen. One charged but was decapitated by Arcee's arm blades. She then stabbed another with an extended blade with curations that came out. As the fight continued, more Vehicons charged at the Autobots. Arcee saw this and transformed her left arm into a blaster. She fired large balls of Fire that exploded on impact of the Decepticons. One Vehicon jumped onto her back and tried to place her in a head lock but Arcee's claw like hand began to glow from intense heat and she grabbed the Decepticons arm and ripped it completely in half as the metal melted off of it. She then grabbed its helm and melted it down as she crushed it. Megatron dodged Optimus's attack looked around to notice his forces shrinking.

"Soundwave, bridge us back to the nemesis! Decepticons, retreat!" He ordered. Soundwave then opened a ground bridge and the Decepticons were defeated. As the last of them left, Arcee turned around, quickly ran, and transformed into her hell runner mode. Leaving a large trail of fire behind her.

 ***Back in Roswell***

 _"Unit 95, come in."_ A voice called on a radio. The officer in the vehicle then picked up the receiver.

"Go ahead dispatch." He said.

 _"Be advised, I'm getting reports of possible shots fired, four blocks from your route."_ The dispatcher said.

"10 4, checking in on it now." He said as he placed the receiver down. The officer then drove down the road until he stopped at a four way intersection that had two armored vehicles sitting in front on the other side. Blocking the road. "What the hell?" He questioned. Suddenly a the two vehicles exploded as a flaming silver motorcycle busted through them. It then turned right as it landed on the ground. The police officer in his vehicle was in complete shock throughout the entire event. Next to his car was the rider walking past him and kicking a piece of the armored vehicle out of the way, cause a miniature explosion. He continued to walk towards his bike. The officer then exited his car. "Hold it!" He ordered. The rider turned around and was met with a baton striking him in the face. The rider slowly turned back around to reveal his jaw dislocated which caused the officers eyes to widen.

Suddenly the motorcycle started transform as it turned into a large flaming robotic monster and was preparing to attack him. The rider then lift his arm up, preventing it from doing it. He then reached for his jaw and relocated it with a grunt. The rider pointed at him.

"Mm Mm Mmm." He shook his head along with his index finger. The rider turned back to the monster as it transformed back to the bike. He then grabbed the chains that were on it and they quickly wrapped them around his arms. He then got on. "Ahh hahahahahah!" He laughed as he sped off, making lights short circuit and exploded. Blackheart was fixing to enter the chopper that was prepared for him, Wallow, and Abigor until they heard the sound of a motorcycle.

"He's coming for us." Wallow said with a little bit of panic in his voice.

"Abigor... you know what to do." Blackheart said. Abigor then transformed into a gust of wind and flew off. The rider raced down the road, chasing after Blackheart until he heard a noise calling to him. He then stopped and looked forward.

"Riiidderrr..." a voice called. He then looked behind him as someone whistled. The rider turned back around when he heard a laugh. All of a sudden Abigor quickly flew towards him and lifted him off his bike, throwing him into a car. Arced transformed and began to fire at Abigor. Fire balls flew into the air as Abigor dodged all of the shots. The rider then got off of the car as the demon landed on top of a building.

"RRAAAUUUGGHHH!" The rider roared as Abigor flew off. Arcee transformed and the rider got, the two then finally gave chase. As the wind demon flew in the sky the rider chased after him, no intention of stopping.

 ***with the Autobots***

"Ratchet, have you found Arcee's signal yet?" Optimus asked. Ratchet continuously worked at his computer but grunted out of frustration.

"It's just like last time. I can't locate her to find where she is and why she's headed there. But if anything, Jack is with her." He responded.

"No way, you're lying!" Miko said with an enthusiastic voice.

"You should have seen it, it was crazy! First we start kicking some Decepticon butt but Arachnid comes out of nowhere and starts pummeling on Arcee. All of a sudden there's a big flash and Arcee is on fire. She was scary, it even scared me a little." Bulkhead explained.

"Prime!" Fowler called on the screen. "This hole demons taking over the world thing is apparently more serious than we thought because right now I'm in high speed chase of Jack and Arcee and they're constantly gaining speed." He explained. He then moved the communicator around to show them the Rider getting faster and faster as he throws fireballs at some sort of large gust of wind that's desperately trying to dodge the attacks. "We just crossed the Texas border. I'm trying to keep up with them but I won't be able chase after them for much longer." Fowler said. Fowler looked up to see them quickly turn off and head left. It caused a major pile up, making Fowler having to stop his pursuit. "They just made left heading for Lubbock. Prime this is something that needs to be stopped." The communication then stopped with everyone in shock.

"Can this even be stopped by us?" The medic asked his leader. Optimus stared down at the floor in though. He then closed his optics in grimes.

"I'm... afraid not Ratchet. I fear that Jack and Arcee may be our only hope at stopping this new threat." Optimus said.

"What if we could do something?" Miko said. Everyone looked at her. She looked down at Raph. He nodded, understanding the same idea he had. She then looked back at the others. "He may be the vengeful spirit right now but Jack would never forget his friends." She explained.

 ***In Lubbock***

The Rider raced down the streets with a cop car chasing after him. Abigor headed straight for a build and flew up. As the Rider got close, his eyes became filled with flames and did a wheeley until he hit the side of the building and started to drive up.

 _"What's the suspects location?"_ The dispatcher asked.

"Up." The officer said.

 _"What?"_ The dispatcher asked.

"The suspect is going up." The officer said as the Rider continued to drive up the side of the building. He was reaching close to the top. When he got up, he flew up and landed on top of the roof. That's when a police helicopter appeared with the spot light on the Rider. At the bottom multiple Lubbock police officers and S.W.A.T troops got into position. As for up top, the Rider connected his two chains and started to swing it in the air.

"Yeeeeeeehaaa!" He shouted as the chain wrapped around the leg of the chopper. The pilot inside began to panic, wondering what was happening. The Rider began to pull it closer to him with large tugs of strength, becoming closer and closer. "Come here!" He shouted. The pilot inside panicked. "You're pissing me off!" The Rider shouted.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry!" The pilot said terrified. The vengeful spirit let some of the chain slide out and swung the chopper around. The chain unwrapped, letting the helicopter fly off. The chains then went around his arms.

"You should have joined us rider." Abigor said while materializing. The Rider started walking towards him. "Soon we will have the contract, and you'll be nothing but a footnote. In the history of the new Hell." Abigor said. The Rider then grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Time to clear the air." The Rider said. Abigor laughed as he easily escaped his grasp. The Rider extended his chain whips and swung at Abigor. The wind demon laughed as he felt no pain from the attacks.

"You're a slow learner Rider." Abigor said. The Rider stopped attacking. "You cannot catch the wind!" He shouted. That's when the Rider connected the two hooks and ignited the chains. He separated them and swung them at Abigor. But then he started to rotate them, spinning the chains a circle. He started to pick up speed, causing Abigor to panic. "What?! NOOOOO!" He shouted as he covered his face with his arms. The Rider had finally gotten fast enough to create two flaming cyclones, sucking Abigor in and heating the air. He started to burn as sparks came off. As he screamed in pain, he was being split in half but the two vortexes. That's when Arcee transformed and readied her cannon. She fired her weapon. As they hit, the dying wind demon became completely in half as he was reduced to nothing. The Rider stopped and his chain whips lost its flame as they coiled around his arms.

"Alright come on kids, we've got to get close." June said as she, Miko, and Raph walked through the large pack of news reporters and police officers.

"Should we be doing this, we could get in trouble if someone sees us." Raph said. That's when someone quickly stopped them.

"What do you three think you're doing here. You shouldn't have gotten past security line." A police officer said. That's when they started to worry.

"Well... you see, uh..." Miko stumbled, trying to think of an excuse.

"It's alright officer. I'll take it from here." Agent Fowler said, assuring that it was under control. The officer then walked away. The trio sighed high relief. "It's a good thing I was able to take care of it. Are you sure this will work Miko?" He asked.

"Not really but we couldn't really think of something else." She said unsure. Everyone then heard loud motor noises. Up top the rider revved his engine and sped off of the edge of the roof top. Using one his chain whips, he grabbed ahold of the building and brought himself back. He then started drive down the side of the building. As he came close to the ground, the Rider lifted the front wheel up and prepared for the impact. As he hit the ground it sent a large shockwave of dust and debris. As everything cleared the Rider sat there observing his surroundings as the sound of guns loading and ready to fire. He then turned his and landed on a very distinctive trio.

"Jack?" June quietly questioned. The Rider got off and began walking towards them. His flames started to change. It's normal yellow and orange glow started to fade to a dark blue as his skull started to look more sympathetic than menacing. The same went for the flames under his gloves. June, Miko, and Raph took a few small steps closer to him.

"Prepare to fire." Someone ordered. June quickly looked to her right and back towards The Rider. He slowly reached for June and the others. "Fire!" The same voice shouted.

"No!" June shouted out of panic as the bullets started to fly and hit The Rider, going through his body. Once the shooting died down, everyone was wondering how he was still standing. The Riders gained back his golden flame and with the thrust of his arms he created a large fire wall. Making everyone having to shield themselves with their arms and hands from the intense light and heat. The Rider got back on his ride and quickly drove through police vehicles. Making a flash and sparks fly as he drove. Leaving everyone in a daze. As these events unfold, Blackheart stands atop a building, watching.

"Hmm." He hummed as he cracked a sinister grin.


End file.
